Cameras Off!
by Raine232
Summary: The glee project cast when the cameras are off. It is all fictional!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the start of the fic I was talking about in TNGC _

_If you didn't know this its all fictional haha so please don't hate?_

**Cameras Off!**

**Individuality Part 1!**

Lindsay's POV

knocking my head against the car as I ungracefully exited it. I rubbed my head and popped open the trunk and lugged my suitcases into the contender's _and my_ temporary home. I take a deep breathe before entering the rec/living room and see Cameron, Ellis, Matheus, and McKynleigh from call backs meeting and greeting. Clown-like smiles appeared on our faces and I ran to meet them in a huge hug. More and more contenders enter and finally the utterly adorkable Irish boy who couldn't dance entered and the contest began. We read our welcome letters with the outline of each week in them.

"It says we got today to adjust so lets play a game!" Ellis said

"Never have I ever!" I suggested

"Fruit Slice!" Leprechaun chanted bouncing up and down

"Spin the bottle" Bryce smirked

"Truth or Dare" the mega flirt said with a flip of her hair

"Hide and Seek!" The poor naive nerd nearly shouted over the suggestions and we all look at him in an awkward silence. Laughter suddenly fell over the crowd.

"Okay so I heard truth or dare a lot so lets play!" I announced and we formed a circle.

"Rules are simple answer the truth or do the dare. If you chicken an article of clothes goes in the pile," Bryce started with a wink at the Latina "Of course I'll start."

"No! I suggested we play a game" I interjected

"No! I said truth or dare!" he whined

Cameron's POV

Lindsay ignored Bryce and said in a seductive voice, "Irish truth or dare"

"Truth" He replayed boldly with his eyebrows dancing making me chuckle.

"Do you got a girlfriend."

"Sorta"

"Sorta?"

"Well me and Jenna are kinda taking a break in case I have to like.. uh.. you know.. kiss someone" He explained turning beat red.

_I'm going to leave it as this because I'm kinda scared how people are gonna react :/_


	2. Individuality Part 2!

_Sorry I haven't updated in such along time._

_And will you guys get made if I mix up songs and stuff?_

**Cameras Off!**

**Individuality Part 2!**

**Lindsay's POV**

"Aw your accents so cute!" Emily cooed and I felt a little seed of hate planted in the back of my head.

"Anyways," I interjected cutting off her obvious flirting attempts " It's Damian's time to ask someone"

"Okay... Cameron I dare you to kiss... Marissa" he dared after the long pauses to chose his victims. The nerds face flamed bright red and he started to mumble about how he 'rather play power rangers'. Marissa just slid right on over and when she was about to lay on on him, he scooted away almost yelling

"I have a girlfriend" the he pick himself and nearly body slammed the three mentors over trying to leave.

"You guys aren't trying to kill each other already?" Glee's choreographer joked and flashed them all a 100 watts smile. But Damian didn't get the joke, so he answered in his deep, thick accent,

"Not yet sir, and I hope we don't"

"If anything kills you, I'm betting it'll be the slushies" Robert laughed with a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Well, here is your music, and you'll be preforming tomorrow for our guest judge!" And with that, they turned and left the living room.

"Oh, I hope it's trouty mouth. I'd love to see what those lips can do" Emily purred and my seed of hate for her sprung a thick root

"The only one that _**might **_get a shoot with Chord, will be the winning of the homework challenge," I informed and silently added '_and I doubt it'll be you'_

_ "_Oh I got this in the bag" she hissed and the seed started to grow rapidly

_I'll make the next chapter longer I pinky swear!_

**Reviewing Reviews**

Lisa: Thank you!

TGIFLovinLife: I'm so excited to write Damsey. In my other story I had Camsay and a 5second slice of Damsey

(Nameless): Next chapter will!

Mclovin: Haha I am

FireWorkGold: Tada!


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry all my faithful readers, I'm so happy if you stuck through this train wreck. But I can't write this anymore, I left the fandom and I'm working on new fics for other fandoms, and I'm improving my writing. I want to thank you all for being the best readers a writer could ask for, but I just can't write these anymore. Your reviews, favorites, and alerts made me grow so much in my writing. All I want to do is write you all the best story I can, But I can't with this fic anymore. I hope you decide to stay for my other stories, and I'm truly sorry for letting you down and giving up. It's just so much has changed, especially my writing, and I just want to tackle bigger projects. Like the book I'm writing. I'm truly sorry and I hope with all my heart you stay with me even though I left the fandom.

From

Raine232


End file.
